Scarlet Terror
by WinglessDemon
Summary: This is a fic about Vega, one of the most under-appreciated Street Fighter characters. What happened to insane narcissist after the events of Street Fighter II? I am not sure how far I will pursue this yet.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Terror - Chapter 0

Street Fighter II

R – Violence, strong language, may eventually contain sexual content.

Contains one or two original characters.

This is the beginning of something I wrote while half asleep awhile back. I do not know if I will ever do anything more with it. Let me know if you think it is worth pursuing.

This is a fic about Vega; one of the most under-appreciated Street Fighter characters. What happened to insane narcissist after the events of Street Fighter II?

Chapter 0

Tucked within a small forest of thick pine trees and lush gardens; a beautiful mansion sat secluded from the public's eyes. The great house was deserted, save for one lonely man.

Vega stroked several strands of his long, blonde hair as he looked into the mirror with a sad smile. The man that he saw in the mirror was easily, by most people's standards, among the most beautiful people alive; but it did not matter to him.

All that mattered to Vega was his own, obsessive thirst for beauty. In his eyes, he had become rather ugly and wretched when compared to years past. He would never again be as perfect as he once was.

The former matador's fist suddenly smashed into the mirror, no longer able to tolerate the sight of his own reflection. Blood immediately began to erupt from the fresh wounds on his hand and knuckles, but he did not seem to care. He slid open one of the drawers below the now smashed mirror and retrieved a small dagger.

"I," Vega began to whisper as he held the knife high with his blood-covered hand, "shall not allow the world to watch time destroy me. My life must now end in order to preserve the beauty that still remains."

He held the point of the sharp blade over his bare chest, positioning the small weapon over his heart.

"Why die when you can live forever," a deep, thunderous voice echoed from behind.

"What!?" The Spanish ninja cursed darkly as he spun around in search of the source of the alien voice, "who dares to violate my private hideaway?!"

A cloaked figure suddenly faded into existence behind the vein nobleman, materializing out of thin air. A gray, hazy, fog-like substance surrounded the ominous figure for a moment and quickly dissipated as the shrouded figure became less transparent.

"You!" Vega shouted when he recognized whom it was that was standing near him, "You are the new leader of Shadowlaw are you not?"

The shrouded figure stood silent for a moment, noticing the fresh wounds on the Spaniard's hand. "Correct."

"Regardless of who you are," the handsome blond replied angrily, "I do not tolerate uninvited guests."

Vega lunged at the intruder with the knife that he had intended to use to end his own life. He would not die in the presence of some stranger.

With a slow, yet precise movement, the new overlord of Shadowlaw intercepted the blade before it could connect with his concealed face. The sound of metal falling to the ground caused the former matador to stop and look at his personal weapon in shock.

The blade of the small weapon had been broken off, and Vega could only stare at the separated handle of the dagger in his hand with a look of surprise.

"I have no time for games," the crime lord said in his deep voice, just as devoid of emotion as always, "return to Shadowlaw, and you will be second only to me."

"Pheh," Vega sighed, sounding disgusted with the towering mass of black rags and garments in front of him. "Without Bison, Shadowlaw is nothing. Since his absence I have not respected the organization. Leave my sight, I have more important things to deal with."

"Hahahaha!" The never-before heard sound of laughter escaped from beneath the cloaked man's hood and filled to room. "More important things?" he added, "Such as killing yourself in a fit of self pity?"

The Spanish ninja glared cruelly at the Bison's successor, but forced himself to remain calm. "You simply do not understand," he replied calmly, "as beauty is a very foreign concept to you."

"Is that so?" the mysterious, hooded man asked "And what if I told you I could restore your appearance and make you immune to the affects of ageing?"

Vega licked his lips as he considered the thought; it was easily the most ridiculous yet most intriguing thing that he had ever heard.

Te be continued... MAYBE.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet Terror - Chapter 2

Street Fighter II

R – Violence, strong language, may eventually contain sexual content.

Contains one or two original characters.

This is the beginning of something I wrote while half asleep awhile back. I have decided to proceed a bit further with it. I still do not know where I am going with it.

This is a fic about Vega; one of the most under-appreciated Street Fighter characters. What happened to insane narcissist after the events of Street Fighter II?

Chapter 2

* * *

Thoughts are written in _ITALICS_

Vega sat alone in his luxurious bedroom, staring at the large, stained glass window at the other side of the room. The beautiful, handcrafted glass window depicted the image of a man with long blonde hair standing in a waist-high bed of roses as he looked to the full moon overhead. The handsome man's bare chest was decorated with the tattoo of a serpent, which wound around much of his upper body. Small red cuts marred the lone figure's pale flesh, and he held a single red rose between his lips.

The former matador admired the impressive artwork for a moment. It was one of the few pieces or art that he had deemed acceptable to place in his bedroom as he felt that it had reflected his unrivaled beauty. Now, the stained glass masterpiece only reminded him of how perfect he once was. Every morning when he awoke and laid his eyes on the window, it reminded him of what he had lost.

The image of his younger self haunted him, filled his nightmares, and drove him over the edge on more than few occasions.

"Vile image!" Vega cursed as approached the in window, "you shall torment me no more!"

The vein nobleman drove his fist through the priceless work of glass, causing the beautiful image to shatter and crumble from the window frame. Shards of glass fell to the bedroom floor, many of them shattering even more when they landed. A sadistic smile crossed the blond fighter's face for a moment as he admired the destruction he had caused.

Vega looked down, his twisted smile immediately turned into a look of disbelief when his eyes fell on the large fragment of glass that had landed at his feet. The square fragment of glass that pictured the face of his younger self lay on the floor underneath him, surviving his savage blow despite being the exact point where he had struck the window.

His expression softened as he stared at the face on painted on the glass fragment. _"Why die when you can live forever?"_ The words of Shadaloo's leader then seemed to repeat in his thoughts. "To be the most beautiful forever," the blond narcissist whispered, "to never grow old and never die with the passing of time..."

A small, sadistic grin formed on the ex-matador's lips; just the thought of watching everyone less perfect than himself perish at the hands of time game him a sich, twisted thrill. It was a strange fantasy indeed; one that only the truly twisted could find pleasure in. "I could be a god!" Vega declared loudly, "The ugly and weak shall grovel before me!"

"So, you have changed your decision then?"

The Spanish ninja spun around, completely caught off guard by the deep, echoing voice behind him. When his wide eyes fell on the massive, hooded figure of Shadaloo's leader he quickly regained his composure.

"Yes," Vega said sarcastically, "but I still doubt you can accomplish what you promise."

The mysterious crime lord remained silent, and simply extended his gloved hand in response.

Vega looked at the leather-covered hand with disgust. He sneered for a moment but eventually joined hands with the ominous figure.

A strange warmth filled the blond fighter's body after joining hands with the master of Shadaloo. The pleasant warmth quickly became more intense and Vega thought for a moment that his blood was beginning to boil. Two glowing red eyes stared at him from beneath the cloaked man's hood, making him feel a bit fearful as the flesh on his palm began to burn. Dark energy surrounded their bodies, dancing over them like bolts of electricity as an unholy hum filled the air.

The crime boss finally released Vega's and watched curiously as the former bullfighter's body collapsed onto the floor.

The shrouded man looked down Vega's unconscious body, his red eyes still glowing beneath his hood. A gray, hazy mass of thick fog surrounded his towering body as he began to slow fade away. "It is done," a faint whisper filled the air over Vega's still form, "but you must still pay the price."

When the fog cleared, and small, folded piece of paper was left on the floor where the mysterious crime boss had been standing.

* * *

The image of the high, white ceiling in Vega's room slowly came into focus as the matador's heavy eyelids lifted. He immediately sat up, springing forward like an undead corpse from its casket.

He winced when he reached his feet, the sudden, throbbing pain in his temples made it difficult for him to maintain his balance. Vega stumbled across the room to his shattered mirror, eager to examine himself as he did every morning.

tbc(?)


End file.
